


Ace of Base

by MiniNephthys



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t take a genius to figure that the opposite of all sex and no romance is all romance and no sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace of Base

Yonaka is beautiful, and that’s all Defect Mogeko will say about it, because it’s a fact rather than a perception.

In fact, he probably won’t say even that, rather just grunt out a gruff ‘none of your business’ and continue to wait for Yonaka to come back with what they need from the local shops. Yonaka does all the shopping. Apparently they’ve got bad experiences with Mogekos in many of the places they visit.

Defect Mogeko, who thinks of himself like that rather than Nega Mogeko these days because it’s what Yonaka calls him, is still the opposite of King mogeko even without him around. And it doesn’t take a genius to figure that the opposite of all sex and no romance is all romance and no sex.

So Yonaka is beautiful, and Defect Mogeko knows that, but that’s all. He doesn’t want anything else in that vein, and with the way Yonaka keeps looking at him when they stay up late nights like she’s expecting him to come closer to her by the fire, he figures he’s going to have to make it explicit.

One night he decides he’s just going to go for it.

“Missy.”

Yonaka lifts her head from the pillow she’s laid on the ground. “Yeah?”

He’s nervous, but it’s too late to back out now. “Thought I should get this out in the open. I don’t want to have sex with you.”

She’s staring at him. “Wha… what brought this up?”

“Couple of things. Been reading books about human relationships, since I figured ‘why not’. Humans are big on the whole sex thing, right?” he asks, and quickly appends, “Not as much as Mogekos, but big on it.”

“Well… yeah, it’s pretty important to us.” Yonaka sits all the way up.

“I don’t want to do that, with you or anybody. Just doesn’t appeal.” Defect Mogeko watches her face closely for signs of disappointment.

She seems more confused than anything else. “Then, what do you want to do with me?”

This is embarrassing to talk about out loud, but he has to say it now. “Take long walks on the beach. Share ice cream. Stay up late talking about stupid things. Watch movies we’ve seen five times together already and know all the lines to. You get me, missy?”

By the third sentence, a bright smile appears on Yonaka’s face. “I get you.”

“Good.” He’s red in the face after saying that. “That’s all I had to say.”

“Question. Can I still hug you?” she asks.

He knows why she’d start getting concerned about that, but: “If I wanted you to stop that, I’d have told you sooner than this. Don’t worry about it.”

Relief widens her smile even more. “Can I hug you right now?”

“Sure.” It’s an important talk, it deserves hugs.

She reaches over and holds him against her, murmuring, “Love you, Defect Mogeko.”

“Same.” And then, because that’s a cop-out answer and he knows it, he adds, “Yonaka.”

She hugs tighter.


End file.
